Way of the Warrior
by Secaid
Summary: NarutoxKenshin cross over.


Disclamer: I do not own naruto, kenshin, and street fighter.

Prologue: The dawn of a new warrior.

Arashi Uzumaki, stood there holding his son in his arms. His son Naruto, the last Uzumaki, vassal of the Demon Kyuubi, and the hero of the village of Konoha. Drawing what were now his final breaths, he said to the man across him.

" Seijuurou sama, take him. Take him and make him great. Teach him to live not as a murderer but as a warrior of truth, as all the Uzumakis before him had been. Show him what it means to love, live, and to protect his treasured friends. My life is coming to an end; I cannot guide and teach my son in the ways of my family. And now I entrust him to you………."

Seijuurou Hiko, the thirteenth master of the killing art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, nodded at the dying man. The boy cried mournfully at his father, his blue eyes covered in loss and despair. _'Even at a young age, he understand loss………A pity his parents are now lost………' _He turned and stared down at the village of Konoha, as it mourned her loss. The battle was one but at heavy cost. Thunder roared over the horizon and rain poured down from the skies above signifying the wrath and sorrows of Konoha and her children. "Little one, we must leave this place." He whispered to the crying child in his arms. Turned slowly towards the village and in a louder voice hi said "Konoha……..your son will return one day………the son of Arashi and Ayane Uzumaki, second pupil Uzumaki Naruto, and the fifteenth heir of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu……….."

He turned slowly and walked off into the woods with his pupil, in the direction of distant lands of Ice country and the monastery of Terrayama.

From the Hokage's Tower, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage watched from a distance as the duo disappeared into the woods.

"Hokage sama, sensei's son is missing……." A very frantic Kakashi ran through the doors.

"Yes I know Kakashi kun." Sarutobi cut him off.

"But Hokage sama, he is gone from his crib, and I could not find him anywhere in town…."

"Yes Kakashi kun, I told you I know. He will return in due time but before that, you or any of the other Shinobis are not to go after him……"

Kakashi deflated at that. "Yes Hokage sama……………………….

Four months later, at the city of Nagata, capital of tea country, Seijuurou Hiko had arrived with Naruto. Walking slowly toward the emperor's estates, he smiled as he took in the view of his home town. The people bowed as walked through the city streets, paying respects to the teacher of their most beloved hero, Himura Kenshin.

Arriving at the estates, he walked through the gates and headed of to his past pupil turned protégé's home.

"Seijuurou san, Kenshin will be home shortly, he was supposed to be meeting with the emperor this evening." Himura Kaoru.

"Of course Kaoru chan."

Seconds later Kenshin, hurriedly walked through the door. Drawing his breath, the sixty year old kendo master entered his home too greet his guest.

"Forgive me for my tardiness Hiko sama, I came as soon as I heard of your arrival."

"It is alright Kenshin"

"Who have you got there?"

"This is the son of Arashi and Ayane Uzumaki, his father had entrusted him to me during his last moments."

"And you accepted, Hiko san."

"Of course. One cannot ignore ones dying wish."

"I see. Will you teach him?"

"Yes. He is the barer of the demon Kyuubi. In a few years time, the demons spirit will be assimilated into his, along with his ki and what the people of the western countries call chakra."

"I see, so in order to keep him from going insane with power. You intend to train him, and to shape him into a man that would wield the powers rightfully."

"Yes."

"So, will you be teaching him here?"

"No, we just came here to rest, and to visit you and your family. Two days from now we will depart to the northern hills and on to the monastery in Terrayama."

"Then, we will come with you. You are getting old my friend. I can't have you walking around with a baby, incase you might get attacked."

At that, Hiko struck Kenshin in the head.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK!"

Two days after, Hiko, Naruto, and the old Kenshin gumi, departed to the monastery. The rest of the group, learning of the boy's burden, quickly convinced Hiko that they must come, incase his training was not enough to help Naruto.

Years came and went, and Naruto grew and grew. On the forth year of his life, he had tall, his blond hair grew longer and straighter giving him a look distinctly different from his father and more like the people of Ice country. His eyes, however, stayed the same. Memories of the night of his father's death plagued him in his dreams, giving him the eyes of one still mourning from his loss. No mater how happy he was, he still mourned the loss of his dead father.

On the sixth year of his life, his training started. Learning the ancient art of Hiten Mitsurugi came natural to him. Controlling the Ki power that surged through him was something he excelled in naturally.

The eighth year came and went, and by the time he was nine, he had mastered the control of Ki and was ready to be taught the final strikes of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kuzu Ryuu Sen and the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.

Teaching him the technique, however, was delayed when the Kyuubi made his move and tried to escape. Taking over Naruto, he almost killed Kenshin and Hiko, but thanks the priest of the monastery, he was stopped and then sealed into Naruto's sword, a gift that was given him by Yahiko.

A third of the Kyuubi's ki power and chakra, however assimilated into his system, which meant he was to relearn all that he had been taught in Ki control and manipulation. The process was made easier when the current masters of Shotokan karate, Ryu and Ken Masters, offered to teach him in the art. And again he excelled, and grew. He absorbed every thing that his teachers taught him, from the tornado kick, to the final hadou.

On the eleventh year of his life, Hiko, feeling the need for his student to learn Shinobi techniques, sent a message to the Sandaime Hokage, asking for help. The messenger came back with the scroll of forbidden techniques. Naruto, with the advantage of controlling vast amounts of spirit energy, had devoured a few of the techniques in the scroll, preferring to learn and master each.

Six months after his eleventh birthday, in the year of the dragon, Naruto had finally attained the right to be called a master swords man. His quasi father Hiko was proud of his accomplishment, and introduced him to what him and Kenshin considered to be mankind's greatest achievement, ramen, much to the displeasure of Kaoru.

The year after, tragedy struck his quasi family.

Seijuurou Hiko, Naruto's quasi father laid on his death bed, smiling softly at his son.

"Naruto kun, why are you crying?" he asked.

Naruto was bewilderd. His quasi father and teacher was dying. What was he expected to do?

"Naruto kun, you must not cry when some one as old as me is nearing the end of his life"

"But, why?" Naruto said softly.

"Because, I have seen too much in this life…….Eighty four years, Naruto, eighty four years…..It was a life filled with love and pain…..A life of misery and happiness…..I have no regrets….Only that I would not see you grow into the great man you will become………My son, you gave me something to live for once again…….My time here on this worldly illusion comes to an end………And I have but one request……"

"Yes father?"

"Journey to the lands of your father……And take back what is rightfully yours…..I made a promise with your father on the day of his death that you would return the land of Fire country and the village of Konoha……..To take the responsibility of protecting its people…….My son….The people of the east are not like us……They see pain every day…and death is but a regular occurrence in their lives……Go to them… and show them what it is to live with hope and happiness, protect them with your arms and deliver justice to the wicked……Promise me Naruto, my son, Promise me that you would fullfil the request of a dying a man."

"Yes father." Naruto answered slowly, tears streaming down the side of his face.

That night, Seijuurou Hiko said his final farewells to his friends and departed to the next world as the skies above mourned the loss of yet another great man.

The day after, the group buried Hiko at the grounds of Terrayama. Saying their goodbyes to the priests, Ryu, and Ken, the headed of to Nagata.

Naruto spent the night there with his quasi family, a festival was held by the emperor of Ice country in honor of the city's fallen hero. The next day, he boarded a ship with his duffle bag and his sword, Kyu no tenbatsu (Kyu's divine wrath) and set of toward fire country. With the riches that the emperor, who was a close friend to his quasi uncle Kenshin, he new he would be able to afford a good life. But that was not his goal, his goal was to honor the promise he made with both his father. …The promise to become Hokage.

Four months later, Naruto, clad in white Kimono with the design of falcon on his back strode along side the caravan just outside of Konoha. Upon reaching the gate the guards eyed him carefully, staring at his sword.

"Name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…..The Hokage knows of my arrival."

"Of course Naruto sama."

With that he walked through the gate. Treading gracefully and proudly through the streets of the village, he made his way to the Hokage's Tower._ 'Naruto sama? That idiot must have mistaken me for some noble with these cloths, got to change incase some one decided to mug me in the streets.' _

He walked slowly up the archway and toward the office of the Hokage.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have an appointment with the Hokage." Asked a secretary from a table near the office's door.

" No, but I believe the Hokage would be expecting me."

"Your name sir?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The secretary gasped staring at the boy in front her.

Knocking the door gently, she called " Hokage sama, Yondaime's son is here."

The doors opened slowly, revealing the image of an old man clad in white with a hat on his had.

"Hello, Naruto kun."

"Hokage sama."

"Would you like to come in and talk in my office."

"Yes, Hokage sama." Naruto replied.

Entering the office the, they began a conversation about Naruto's past and his future. The Hokage was delighted to hear about his wish to fulfill his promise. Talking some more, Naruto found out that the villagers had heard about his fathers sacrifice but only the Jounins know the true extent of it. The villagers had been told that the Kyuubi had been sealed into the Yondaime, and that he died taking the demon along with it. They further discussed Naruto's living arrangements, the Hokage informing him that he would be living at his father's mansion in the hidden Uzumaki estates. Sending a messenger forward, he had his belongings moved to the estate grounds and into the mansion, while he carried on the conversation with the Hokage. The Hokage was surprised yet again when he found out that Kyuubi had been resealed with in his katana, Kyu. And the conversation went on well into the night.

"So Naruto kun, are you ready for the Genin exam at the end of the month."

"Off course Hokage sama, I have been training all my life, and I have learned a lot thanks to my sensei Hiko."

"Well then, tomorrow you will come meet me at the Academy. A guide will be at your house at seven thirty to lead you back to school. The Scroll of forbidden techniques will stay in your hands until you feel that you are ready to return it to me."

"Yes Hokage sama, see you tomorrow" he said cheerfully. With that, he left towards the Uzumaki estates.

The next morning Naruto walked of with his guide towards the school. Feeling in no hurry, Naruto started a conversation with his Jounin guide. The guide was amazed as he told stories of his travels with his senseis and the marvels that Naruto had witnessed. Reaching the school she grudgingly left Naruto to enter.

"Goodbye Naruto kun, and next time we meet, I would like to hear more about Ice country."

"Goodbye, to you too um……" He forgot to ask her guide's name.

"Anko. Mitarashi Anko" she supplied.

"Well than Goodbye Anko chan, and until next time…."

With that, he entered the school to meet with the Hokage.

"Interesting kid…"Anko whispered to no one, as she left the academy grounds.

Upon entering the classroom, Naruto was surprised at the amount of students. His hands griped Kyo's handle as he felt the leering eyes of the people in the room.

"Ah, Hokage sama. Is this the new student you were talking about last night?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, Iruka kun. He will be here for the remainder of the semester. Naruto kun, this is Umino Iruka, chunin instructor for the academy"

"Hello Iruka sensei, its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Naruto kun. Would you like to introduce your self to the class?"

"Ok." He turned to address the other students. "Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He said cheerfully.

"Naruto kun, take the seat beside Mr. Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru kun, please raise your hand." With that, Naruto walked off to the table occupied by Shikamaru and sat.

Naruto went through the day dosing off because of the material he was taught. Before he knew it, the month had gone by and he had yet to make any friend his age. Amongst the Jounin, he was well known as the son of Arashi Uzumaki, but with the academy students and the townsfolk, he was the just the mysterious outsider who everyone was to nervous to approach. On the day of the Genin exam, he passed with flying colors.

That night, Naruto walked of into town mindlessly observing the people and their routines. Tired of all the aimless walking he headed of into to the woods to practice the katas of Hiten Mitsurugi. He performed for two hours until he heard and explosion onto his right.

Shading Kyo into its sheath, he ran of to investigate. Upon reaching his destination, he saw the teacher's instructor, Mizuki, telling Iruka something about the scroll being his ticket to power.

He ran silently behind Mizuki and struck him on the side, preferring to knock him out.

"Iruka sensei, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto kun, Mizuki tricked Ino into stealing the forbidden scroll. Telling her that it was a her test mission as a genin."

Ino walked out of the woods toward the duo.

"What about you Ino san. Are you alright."

"Yes" she said weakly.

"We hav……………"

Iruka was cut off from his sentence as a pair of kunais found themselves imbedded to his leg.

Naruto turning around, grabbed Kyo from its resting place to stare intently at the now awakened Mizuki.

"Naruto kun, it is best you leave. You are an outsider and have no business here."

"Bastard…….I am now a Genin of the Leaf. It is my duty to protect these people for they are now my people too."

Mizuki laughed at that. "hahahahah….. I warned you Naruto kun……Now I will have to kill you. Along with the girl and Iruka…."

"Why are you doing this…..The seals from the scroll are meant to protect the people of Konoha, not used against them……" yelled Ino.

"FOOLISH GIRL! Those seals are designed to kill people. That is what all jutsus are created to do" Mizuki yelled, drawing the fuma shiruken from his back.

Kyo glowed eerily red from Naruto's hands. His blue eyes glazed over with coldness. And in a cold voice he replied. " Yes that is what all weapons are disinged to do. This girl has not yet learned the practicality of life. She dose not understand the truth of man's flaws, its need to be great and its thirst for blood. But for your sake……Let us hope her words will ring true one day….."

Mizuki threw the shiruken at Naruto. Naruto suddenly disappeared from the weapons path and reapeard behined Mizuki, and striking him in the back of the head, knoking him out instantly.

Turning around he, lifted Iruka off the ground and turned to Ino.

"Ino san…. It is best if we hurry…..Sensei's wounds are still fresh and the kunais that Mizuki threw were poisoned."

"Mmmmm" His companion replied dreamly.

"Oh no……."

They bounded for the hospital to leave Iruka for treatment. Afterward they headed of to the Hokage's tower to inform him of the traitor and his whereabouts. All the while, Yamanaka Ino had but one thought going through her mind _'his amazing'._

_Author's Notes: Review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
